Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Seigneur… Qu'estce que je fais ? Qu'estce… qu'on fait…?Il se passe parfois des choses inattendus après une dispute ! Et particulièrment quand cette dispute concèrne Ron et Hermione... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à ça...


Wow ! J'avais jamais écrit un truc pareil jusqu'à aujourd'hui et... j'ai pas réussi à la faire jusqu'au bout ! Donc, c'est un peu chaud, mais il n'y a rien de choquant je pense, car j'ai évité les détails-détails... bref, c'est limite un lime ! Je voulais juste écrire un petit truc entre Ron et Hermione et ça à dégénéré ! J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! pitié ne me tuez pas ! Ho et bien sûr tous les personnages 'ou autre' de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je n'ai que l'idée stupide qui a donné naissance à... ça ! --' Encore désolée ! Voilà ! Ho et Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire quelque chose dans le genre mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, donc je me suis inspirée de la superbe fic Pourquoi ? De Fred et George ! J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas !Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! Bizous ! Selphie  
  
Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
  
_"Seigneur... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce... qu'on fait...?"_  
  
Hermione Granger cessa totalement de réfléchir quand son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley la plaqua contre le mur et recommença à l'embrasser dans la nuque avec passion... Comment avaient-ils atterris dans sa chambre ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus... Comment en étaient-il arriver à s'embrasser après une de leurs habituelles dispute ? Elle s'en moquait totalement.... Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant précis, c'était les lèvres de Ron sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.... Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et un éclair de lucidité la traversa...

> - Ron...
> 
> - Hum ?
> 
> - Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire..?" Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.
> 
> - Je sais pas... Murmura-t-il.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleu et ajouta:

> - Je sais pas, et je veux pas savoir...j'adore ça...

Hermione sourit, visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse et le laissa reprendre ses baiser et ses caresses.... Si on lui avait dit, ne serait-ce que la veille, qu'elle serait un jour dans cette position avec Ronald Weasley, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.... Même si elle savait avec certitude, depuis presque trois ans, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle s'était toujours résignée à n'être et à ne rester que sa meilleure amie.... Comment ce grand dadet avait-il pu s'intéresser à elle ? Elle ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais... mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.... Ce qui était en train de se passer était la preuve que tout pouvait arriver... le meilleur comme le pire...

Hermione passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Ron et l'attira un peu plus contre elle en caressant tendrement ses épais cheveux roux.... Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveaux quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouve dans un doux mais fiévreux baiser.... Ron resserra son étreinte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.... Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête... Hermione était si douce, si sucrée... il se demandait à présent comment il avait pu s'en passer pendant tant d'années....  
  
Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille et elle tressaillit, laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Mais elle sembla vite s'y habituer et ferma les yeux pour en profiter d'avantage.

> - Ron....Ron, et si quelqu'un nous entendait...? Demanda-t-elle, angoissée, tandis qu'il lui retirait sa veste.
> 
> - Hermione...
> 
> - ... et si...

Il l'interrompit en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

> - Tu penses trop 'mione...

Hermione essaya encore une fois de reprendre pied avec la réalité mais abandonna tout espoir quand Ron commença à déboutonner son chemisier... tout son corps était en ébullition... et pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête... elle se sentait si bien entre les mains de Ron... et ses lèvres étaient si chaude... si.... Hermione gémit à nouveau... Les baisers répétés de Ron la rassuraient et la rendaient peu à peu plus confiante... Il était évident qu'il n'était pas plus expérimenté qu'elle dans ce domaine...mais il se débrouillait très bien... elle savait que chacun de ses baisers était unique, il ne servait pas d'elle comme d'autres l'auraient fait... il mettait toute son énergie, toute sa douceur et.. tout ce qu'il avait.. dans ce qu'il lui faisait... Et cela donnait l'impression à Hermione d'être exceptionnelle...

Elle se laissa faire pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de décider elle aussi de prendre quelques initiatives... Sans savoir comment, Ron se retrouva à son tour dos au mur. Il baissa légèrement les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et frissonna de surprise et de plaisir quand elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt... Elle commença à lui retirer tout doucement, caressant et embrassant son torse nu et musclé.... Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque fois torse nu, notamment après des entraînements intensif de Quidditch, mais jamais elle n'avait remarqué à quel point il était musclé... jamais elle n'avait remarqué à quel point il était beau.... Et ses yeux... Dieu... ces yeux...

> - Hermione... que... qu'est ce que tu fais...?S'étonna-t-il, mi-choqué, mi- amusé.

Elle sourit:

> - Je sais pas... et je veux pas savoir... chuchota-t-elle malicieusement en lui ôtant complètement son haut . J'adore ça...

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle se perdit encore un instant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

> - Hermione...? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, essayant par la même occasion de calmer son souffle et les battements de son cœur. Est-ce que ça va... ? Si tu veux pas, on est pas obligé... on...

Elle l'empêcha de continuer en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche:

> - Tu parles trop Ronald Weasley... laisse-toi faire...
> 
> - Hermione... sourit-il.
> 
> - Humm ?
> 
> - Je déteste être passif...

Elle se mit à rire et se retrouva à nouveaux contre le mur de sa chambre, les joues rougies par l'excitation et le plaisir... Ron captura les lèvres de la jeune femme entre les siennes et joua un instant avec ses cheveux l'air rêveur avant de murmurer, soudain sérieux:

> - Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux pas t'obliger...
> 
> - Oui je suis sûre.. Tu ne m'obliges à rien... Sourit-elle. Est-ce que.. toi.. tu es sûr ?
> 
> - Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie...

Rassuré, il entreprit de lui retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements et elle se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtements, toujours acculée contre le mur de pierre froid... Elle frémit et sentit les deux bras musclé de Ron l'attirer doucement vers lui puis la déposer prudemment sur le lit.

> - Très bonne initiative Ron... souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit et continua d'approfondir ses caresses... Il l'enlaça plus fortement, jusqu'à ce que leur peau nues se touchent... Leur respiration s'accélérait de secondes en secondes tandis que leur langues, leurs mains et leur corps tout entier s'entremêlaient avec harmonie... Ron semblait bien décidé à ne pas cesser de la toucher tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas parfaitement chaque centimètre de sa peau... Hermione gémit à nouveau et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son ami quand il se remit à l'embrasser après lui avoir retiré son soutien-gorge...

> - C'est.. pas juste... murmura-t-elle soudain.
> 
> - Quoi donc... ?
> 
> - Tu es plus habillé que moi...

Il se regardèrent et se mirent à rire... Hermione glissa ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture du pantalon de Ron, le faisant sursauter...

> - Maintenant on va être à égalité...

Elle l'aida à retirer son jean et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux couchés sur le lit à se câliner tendrement....

> - Ron... haleta Hermione. "Si tu t'arrêtes.. je te jure que...que je te jetterais absolument... absolument tous les sorts... que je connais.. !
> 
> - Bien reçu Chef...Répondit le rouquin avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ne t'inquiète pas... j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter maintenant...

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa faire avec délice sous les mains habiles de son meilleur ami......

Hermione se blottit contre Ron qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et réfléchit calmement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, à ce qui venait de se passer...  
  
Ronald Weasley et elle avaient fait l'amour... et ça avait été merveilleux... Il avait été doux et attentionné avec elle et leur corps s'étaient parfaitement associés.. comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.... Mais maintenant... maintenant Hermione se posait des questions... Ce n'était pas qu'elle regrettait, non, juste que... elle avait peur que, pour son ami, ce ne soit qu'une nuit d'amour et rien d'autre.... Ron avait changé.. il n'était plus ce gamin immature qu'elle avait connu autrefois.. c'était un bel homme à présent, drôle, fort et malgré les apparences, sensible... Mais ils étaient passés si vite du statut d'amis à celui d'amants qu'en réalité elle ne savait toujours rien de ses sentiments pour elle.... Et s'il ne l'aimait pas... ? Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, que ferait-elle... ? La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et retint difficilement un cri de détresse.... Elle avait été totalement stupide ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû faire ça ! Comment elle, Hermione Granger, élève à Poudlard en septième année et préfète-en-chef des Gryffondor, avait-elle pû agir aussi stupidement !?

> - Pardonne-moi Ron... chuchota-t-elle, en se levant subitement serrant le drap contre sa poitrine.
> 
> - Quoi...? Mais.. ? Attend ! S'exclama-t-il un peu perdu en se levant à son tour, l'attrapant par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle baissa les yeux et avoua dans un murmure:

> - ..je t'aime...

Il sourit tendrement et l'attira contre lui. Puis il lui caressa doucement la joue en la regardant droit dans les yeux...

> - Alors... permettez-moi de m'excuser également... car je vous aime aussi Hermione Granger...

Hermione secoua imperceptiblement la tête, incrédule... Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... elle scruta ses yeux mais n'y trouva rien de ce qu'elle redoutait... Il ne se moquait pas d'elle... ces yeux là ne mentaient pas... Il l'aimait... Elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

> - Ron...
> 
> - Ne pleure pas... rassure-moi j'ai pas été aussi nul que ça... si ?

Elle rie et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable:

> - Non... tu as été parfait...

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlate et il se mit à rire également:

> - Wow... à ce point...? Hum... mais il faut dire que j'ai eu une partenaire formidable !

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse pour profiter de sa chaleur, mais aussi pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues:

> - Tu sens bon.... Déclara-t-elle.
> 
> - ..Seamus m'a prêté un truc... comment il appelle ça déjà... ha oui de laftaire chèvre... expliqua-t-il.

Hermione se mit à rire et luiébouriffia gentiement les cheveux d'un air "c'est-pas-grave- je-t'en-veux-pas...".

> - Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?
> 
> - Rien.... Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Rien...

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il la serrait plus contre lui.

> - Ron...?
> 
> - Oui ?
> 
> - Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Harry... et aux autres...?
> 
> - Je sais pas... répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il embrassa tendrement son amie... ou plutôt sa petite amie et ajouta avec un sourire charmeur:

> - Je sais pas et je veux pas le savoir... je t'aime... et c'est tout ce qui compte....

Elle acquiesça, émue puis déclara, malicieuse: -

> Tes frères vont te rendre la vie impossible...
> 
> - Je sais...
> 
> - ..ta mère ne va pas arrêter de te faire la morale...
> 
> - J'ai l'habitude...
> 
> -...tu ne pourras plus jamais reluquer une autre fille que moi... dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Il sourit et fit semblant d'hésiter quelques instants:

> - Je pense pouvoir m'en contenter... déclara-t-il enfin.
> 
> - ...je suis extrêmement jalouse...murmura-t-elle d'un air coupable.
> 
> - ...moi aussi...
> 
> - ...et très possessive... rajouta-t-elle encore.
> 
> - ...je m'y ferai...
> 
> -... je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier mes études...
> 
> -..je sais... sourit-il. Et je te demanderai toujours de m'aider à faire mes devoirs...
> 
> - ...oui, je m'en doute.... Mais les choses vont quand même changer... il faudra que tu sois fort et courageux...
> 
> - Hey, je suis pas un lâche ! Je suis un Gryffondor rappelle-toi !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit:

> - Après tout ça, en connaissance de cause, tu es sûr de vouloir te risquer à être avec moi... ?

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa tout doucement dans la nuque:

> -Oui... je serais trop bête de refuser une telle offre.... A moins que tu n'en ais pas envie... Il me semble que Vicky offre plus d'avantages que moi...
> 
> - Idiot ! Protesta-t-elle en le frappant. C'est toi que j'aime !

Il se mit à rire et s'écarta d'elle légèrement en lui prenant la main.

> - Alors c'est parfait...

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un air confiant.

> -Allons le dire aux autres... Déclara-t-il d'un air extrêmement sérieux et motivé.

Hermione rie mais ne bougea pas:

> - Ron...
> 
> - Oui mon ange ?
> 
> - Tu n'es pas habillé...informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il rougit violemment et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres, l'air un peu embarrassé.

> - Heu, woé... bien sûr... Je le savais ! Je voulais juste voir si t'allais réagir !

Hermione sourit et ne prit pas la peine de le contredire, puis, réajustant le drap qu'elle avait autour d'elle, se mit également à la recherche de ses vêtements, dispersés à travers la pièce... Elle releva la tête et remarqua soudain l'heure qu'il était...

> - Ho mon dieu Ron ! On est en retard pour le cours de potion !
> 
> - Quoi ?!

Ils s'habillèrent d'un coup de baguette, puis, prenant son amie par la main, Ron l'entraîna à travers le dédale de couloir, en riant.... Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire... Sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait aimé en secret pendant presque quatre ans, avait partagé avec lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et était devenue sa petite amie... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait... Ron sourit en dévalant les escaliers. Harry serait content pour eux... le rouquin allait juste devoir être prudent, car s'il avait le malheur de faire du mal à Hermione, Harry le lui ferait amèrement regretter.... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui sourit également, malgré son affolement. Comment pourrait-il lui faire du mal...? Ce n'était même pas envisageable... c'était tout bonnement impossible... il s'en voudrait à mourir... il l'aimait trop pour ça... Ils parvinrent finalement dans le cachot où Rogue donnait ses cours et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur meilleur ami... puis ils se sourirent à nouveaux.... Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce qu'ils avaient vécu... pas même les deux heures de retenues qu'ils auraient à faire le soir même, ensemble... pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
  
Fin !   
  
Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bizous !


End file.
